


bad dreams

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's in a pissy mood and wants to be left alone but Luke has a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad dreams

**Author's Note:**

> you guys i really need to stop writing clemmings ficlets at 4:30am.

Luke's not used to sleeping alone when they spend time in hotels. The last two nights he's roomed with Calum, the few nights before that it was Ashton, and they always end up sleeping in the same bed.

It's just nice, sleeping next to someone. They've been on tour for the past three months and they miss their families, so it's more of a silent reassurance that they're all in the same situation and are there for each other than it is the need to hold someone.

Tonight Luke's rooming with Michael, which usually isn't a problem, but Michael's been in a _mood_ lately. He doesn't want to be bothered with anything unless it's got to do with the show they're playing that night.

The boys understand. Michael's an only child and he's used to spending most of his time alone, so, when they're all together for long periods of time, he tends to become a little distant after a while.

Michael made it clear the second they got back to their room that he wouldn't be sharing his bed tonight. Luke pouted at him and nudged him in the ribs a few times but Michael wasn't having it.

"Sleep in your own fucking bed, Luke, you're not a child," he said, swatting Luke's hand away and rolling to face the opposite wall.

It's sometime after 4am now and Luke's been awake for 45 minutes. Calum talked them all into watching The Conjuring after their set tonight so of course he'd had a nightmare and now every noise he hears he's convinced is someone coming to kill him. Plus, it doesn't help that it's storming.

Luke gasps when he hears something upstairs, a loud thud against the floor, and now Michael's shuffling around in his bed. Luke snaps his eyes shut and pretends he's asleep so Michael won't yell at him.

"Luke," Michael's voice is hoarse, barely above a whisper, "I know you're awake, stop faking."

Luke opens his eyes and Michael's facing him now, his face still half buried in his pillow, "I'm sorry if I woke you," Luke whispers.

"Are you okay?" Michael asks. The boys know he's never been a fan of thunderstorms.

Luke shrugs, embarrassed, "I had a bad dream."

It's dark but Luke can tell Michael is rolling his eyes, "I told you not to watch that fucking movie."

"What else was I supposed to do? You all wanted to watch it."

"You should've said something. I didn't care either way what we did. You and I could've done something else," Michael says, rolling onto his back and throwing an arm over his face.

Luke doesn't say anything because whatever it's too late now. It's quiet for a minute, only the sound of the rain hitting the window and then a loud crack of thunder, Luke almost screams and Michael sighs.

"Come here," he says, patting the empty space next to him.

Luke clambers out of his bed and into Michael's, flops right on top of him and Michael lets out a groan, shoves Luke off him a bit so he can breathe. Luke settles so he's curled into Michael's side, one leg slotted between Michael's and one arm thrown around his waist. He's got his face buried in Michael's bare shoulder and Michael's arm is twisted under Luke's neck, his fingers brushing gently through Luke's blonde locks.

"Okay now?" Michael mumbles, already dozing off again as Luke pulls him tighter to his chest.

Luke hums, nods a little and smiles fondly as his eyelashes brush Michael's skin and Michael lets out a tired giggle. Luke loves moments like this. When Michael's half asleep and affectionate and not telling him to shut up.

He traces a pattern into the pale skin over Michael's hip and Michael giggles again, "Tickles," he says, "Sleepy."

"Sorry," Luke says, nuzzles into Michael's collarbone.

"Nunight, Lukey," Michael says and places a lazy kiss to Luke's forehead, "Love you."

Luke's stomach does a backflip and he kisses Michael's chest, "Goodnight, Michael."


End file.
